


Tell Me We Belong Together

by Crysty09, erisgregory



Series: The Reason [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesomes, Unsafe Sex, Various Combinations of Our Boys Together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crysty09/pseuds/Crysty09, https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisgregory/pseuds/erisgregory
Summary: Michael, Alex, and Kyle continue to navigate their way in their new relationship together. But there are forces outside of their blissful bubble working against them. What will happen when they are put to the test?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The sequal to The Reason Is You is here! We are both so excited to continue this story with you all, thank you to every reader, kudos, and comment leaver! Your support keeps us going!

The house was empty as expected when Michael got home. He’d run overtime working on a car and texted Alex and Kyle that he would meet them at the dinner party as soon as he had a shower. After a month of living with them it didn’t feel weird to be in the cabin alone anymore. So he quickly showered, threw on some clean clothes, and drove to Max and Liz’s place for dinner. Thankfully he got there before dinner was served.

Alex and Kyle had gone on to dinner, knowing Michael would follow when he could. By the time Michael arrived, Liz had given them a 10 minute warning but Alex, Kyle, and Arty were still playing on the little swing set out back, the little boy's peals of laughter carrying across the flat land. The three of them looked up when Michael approached and both Alex and Kyle beamed, "hey cowboy," Alex said with a grin.

Michael could feel the huge grin he wore for his boyfriends. He'd missed them, working long hours at the shop for several days in a row. "Hey." He said softly to them before turning his attention to the little boy. 

"Hey Arty, you having fun out here?" He asked.

Alex hated the weeks when Michael and Kyle worked the same shifts; his coding contracts with businesses around town did not keep him busy enough not to miss them so much; so he had started keeping Arty and the two of them had become fast friends. Arty giggled at his uncle, "uh huh, uncle Awex lets me swing higher than momma does." And Alex grinned and shushed them. 

Kyle laughed and walked over to kiss Michael, "if we don't want to get in trouble with them, we should probably run," he teased.

Michael laughed at Alex. Of course he let Arty swing higher than his momma allowed. That sounded about right. "I'm out here to bring you all in anyway." He said. "Liz is laying the table as we speak."

Kyle shrugged at Arty as if to ask, what can you do? Then he headed toward the door. "You three coming? I'm starved."

With a laugh, Alex squatted down and Arty climbed on his back, easily wrapping around him before Alex stood and walked to kiss Michael, "I missed you," he said quietly and Arty made a face. "Let's go eat," Alex grinned and bounced Arty with his free hand.

Michael felt full of warmth as they walked inside together. Kyle and Alex had a way of making him feel wanted. Inside they sat at the table with everyone, Maria and Isobel had arrived around the time Michael had so everyone was in attendance.

"This looks amazing." Kyle told Liz. "Thanks for having us."

Liz beamed at Kyle as she peeled Arty off of Alex's back, "it's nothing special. We love having the family over," she grinned around at all of them as she placed the little boy in his booster seat. Max came in from the kitchen carrying a few beers followed by Isobel with a bottle of wine and a few glasses; they handed out the drinks as everyone settled around the table.

Max laughed, "don't let her fool you, she has been flitting around here all day trying to make sure everything is perfect," he kissed Liz's cheek.

Liz blushed prettily as Max kissed her cheek and she hit him playfully on the arm. "Shut up." She told him.

"That's a bad word Momma." Arty told her and they all laughed. He looked a little put out so Liz reassured him. "You're right, that's a bad word and Momma shouldn't say it.

Michael felt settled here amongst family. It was a reaction he never realized he would have or need, but he did. He needed all of these people in his life or he couldn't feel quite right. That's what had been missing all those years. These wonderful people and this found family.

Alex snorted at Arty calling his mom out, that kid was too smart for his own good but that shouldn't surprise anyone considering who his parents were and the group of adults around this table who acted as his role models. 

He could see the way Michael relaxed and looked around them and he leaned in closer so that only Michael could hear him, "it's nice to have such an amazing family isn't it?" He whispered, smiling and touching Michael's thigh.

Michael smiled softly at Alex. "It's perfect." He said, just so Alex could hear him." It was perfect too. Everything was falling into place.

"No secrets at the table." Isobel teased them. Michael just laughed at her and shook his head. 

"It's no secret, I'm just enjoying being with all of my favorite people." He told her with a grin.

"And we were talking about our lucky we are to have such an awesome family," he smiled around the table. 

The ladies beamed and Maria raised her glass, " I'll drink to that," she said. 

And also raised his glass followed by Kyle with a grin.

Michael raised his glass to toast as did Max and Liz. "To our awesome family." Max said. They clinked their glasses and beer bottles all the way around, even Arty got in on the fun.

"Now dig in, and be sure and tell Liz how good it is." Max told them with a laugh. This time Liz only said, "Oh hush you."

They all laughed at Liz and Max's exchange before turning to their food. Alex took a bite and moaned quietly, "that's so good Liz," he grinned, "it's nice to have a home cooked meal that I didn't cook," he glanced at Michael and Kyle with a playful look,"I have to get the recipe from you."

Michael pretended to be put out for half a second before he started chuckling. Anyone who knew him knew he couldn’t cook. “It is really good, Liz.” He agreed. “Yeah it is.” Kyle agreed. Everyone at the table had to agree with Alex. The food was fantastic.

A comfortable silence fell over the room as they all ate. When Alex cleared his plate, he leaned back in his chair, "I ate too much," he joked, running his hands over his stomach.

Michael, who’d had seconds, was in agreement. But it sure had been good. He drank down the rest of his beer. 

“So no dessert?” Maria asked. “Isobel and I brought something good.” She tried tempting everyone, but only Max was ready for dessert.

"Maybe I'll have room in a bit," Alex said with a laugh, "So, Iz, how are the renovations coming?" He leaned on the table, "I have some spare time while they work next week if you need some extra hands."

“Don’t get her started.” Maria warned. “Hey!” Isobel objected and then they both laughed. “I might have changed my mind on the bathroom tile.” Isobel explained. “Again.” Maria added. Michael and Kyle both chuckled at that. “I could really use your help, Alex.” Isobel told him.

Alex laughed, "I would be happy to come by and help," he grinned at Isobel. And Maria sighed, "will you please convince her to stop changing her mind or we will never get it finished?" Alex nodded, "I'll do my best."

Max stood to start clearing plates and Michael joined him. When they got to the kitchen Max grabbed his arm and stopped him from leaving. “Hey, how are things going?” Max asked. 

“Good. Great.” Michael replies with a grin. 

Max let him go with a smile. “Just checking, I haven’t heard from you in a while.”

Max nodded, "you all certainly seem happy, is living together working out okay?" He asked, clapping a hand on his brother's back, "anything from Alex's brothers?" He asked.

In the other room, Isobel smiled at Alex and Kyle, "have you all done okay living with Michael?" She asked, "I know he can be exhausting." Alex laughed, "it's actually really great," he said glancing at Kyle.

“So far so good. I think we’re finally settling into a routine.” Michael said to Max. “No, nothing. I think the restraining order is doing its job.” Michael told him. 

Kyle spared a glance at the kitchen but Michael wasn’t coming back yet. “It really has been great. I think we might still be in our honeymoon phase.” He laughed but he also thought it was true.

"Good," Max said with a smile, "I hoped it would do the trick. So have you decided what you are going to do with the Airstream?" He asked. 

Alex agreed with Kyle, he knew their life wouldn't always be rainbows and sunshine, "even if he does get exhausting, I don't think I have ever been this happy," he said, taking Kyle's hand.

“I think I’m gonna sell it. At first I thought I’d hang on to it in case I needed to give them some space, but now I don’t think I’ll need it. If I need to give them space I can always go to a motel.” Michael said. 

“Or come here.” Max offered. 

“Thanks man.” Michael said with a grin. 

“Y’all seem happy.” Maria offered. 

“We really are.” Kyle said softly squeezing Alex’s hand.

Alex smiled at his husband, "yeah Michael just kind of fits in our lives, like he belonged there all along." Kyle nodded. Maria smile as she listened to Alex and Kyle, she could see their happiness and it made her heart swell. 

After a few minutes, Arty yawned and Liz smiled, "I think it's somebody's bedtime." The little boy frowned "but mama," he whined.

Max and Michael came back from the kitchen for another load of dishes and Maria and Isobel jumped in to help too. Liz tried to tell everyone to leave it but no one listened. So she had Arty say his good nights to everyone and she shuffled him off to bed.

By the time Liz returned from putting Arty in bed, the others had cleared the table and loaded the dishes into the dishwasher. "So shall we take dessert out back? It's a beautiful night." She asked, smiling at the group. Alex nodded, "that sounds wonderful," he said.

Michael and Kyle both agreed and Isobel and Maria set about grabbing the dessert and plates to take out back. Max and Liz had a gorgeous backyard. There was the swing set of course, but on the big patio they had a table and chairs and a firepit. Michael stowed that idea away for the cabin. He was pretty sure he could build one for them and then they could enjoy evenings like this outdoors too.

Isobel cute pieces of her homemade strawberry rhubarb pie while Maria scooped vanilla ice cream onto each plate, then Liz helped pass them out. Once everyone had a plate, they settled back to chat.

"We've decided that Arty is going to need a lot of help if he's going to be ready to start kindergarten next year. He's a little bit behind in some areas. Not his verbal skills." Liz said. 

"But numbers particularly." Max added. "He's more curious about how things work than he is about numbers. He'd rather have you read to him about anything other than numbers."

Alex and Kyle moved to sit, thanking Liz for their plates as they settled in as close to Michael as they could get. 

Alex chuckled, "sounds a lot like his uncle Michael," he teased. Then he looked at Liz and Max, "if you want, I can try to start working with him on the days that I have him, try to find a way to make it fun for him."

"Oh would you?" Liz leaned over looking at Alex and grinning. "We do our best but I think when it's Momma and Daddy it's more like work than play." Liz explained. "Coming from you he ought to get a lot more out of it."

"Has he shown any sign of powers yet?" Isobel asked. "I know Max said you two were watching him like hawks."

Max laughed, "the other night, he got put in time out for telling Liz to shut up and when we were fussing with him, the light bulb in his lamp exploded," he shrugged, glancing around at the group. 

Alex laughed, "oh goodness, things are going to start getting interesting now huh?" He asked.

"Oh yeah." Max said. "We had to have a talk about it and everything. Hopefully he won't be telling any of his friends about his secret powers."

Michael had to laugh at that. Though he'd learned the hard way to keep his powers under control and a secret, he was glad for Arty having parents who could help him learn the right way.

Kyle frowned, "you might want to let him practice from time to time somewhere safe," he shrugged, "I mean I know if I had new powers I would want to play with them and it would be better if he did that with at least one of us," he gestured around the group.

"Kyle, you're brilliant." Liz beamed. "I think you're right." She added.

"It would definitely be better than how we all learned." Michael pointed out. "At least with one of us there to guide him he'll be able to learn to control himself faster.

With a grin, Kyle nodded, "I try," he teased, "I was just thinking about what it would be like for me," he laughed. 

Alex couldn't stop himself from grinning at his husband. 

Isobel glaced at Michael and nodded, "yeah, it would have been wonderful to have some guidance when we were discovering our abilities instead of just flying blindly."

When talk of Arty and his powers slacked off to just eating pie and complimenting Isobel, Isobel changed the subject to Michael. "Has work finally picked up for you again?" She asked.

"It has, yeah. I actually almost have too much work as it is now. Word finally got around that I'm back so people have been requesting me left and right."

Alex faked a pout, "yeah, him and Kyle are always working lately," he smiled, "that's why I love my time with Arty." He smiled at Michael, "but it's like whole town just held their car problems until he got back," he laughed.

"I'm the fastest." Michael laughed. "It's a little bit of a pain at times. I do miss my guys." He said.

"We miss you too, but I'm glad you both have stuff to do while I'm pulling long hours at the hospital." Kyle said. 

"Oh man, I don't know what I'd do if Isobel's charitable work was like that." Maria said. "She has me spoiled." 

Michael threw his napkin at her. "Nobody likes a bragger." He teased.

They all laughed at Michael and Isobel and Alex felt warm at the easy atmosphere surrounding them. He looked around before sighing happily, "well I think that it's about time me and these two handsome fellas call it a night," he smiled at both Michael and Kyle, "I'm sure they are both exhausted."

"Yes." Michael and Kyle said in unison. Then they all laughed. "Thank you for dinner, it was amazing." Kyle told them. 

"And dessert was too." Michael added. He was stuffed and happy and exhausted. Definitely ready to go home.

Alex stood and moved to hug Liz, "you have to send me that recipe okay?" He asked, kissing the top of her head before turning to shake Max's hand, "tell Arty I will see him soon " Then he stepped to hug Maria and Isobel, "the dessert was perfect, and I will call you next week to make plans for me to come help you guys with the house." 

Then he turned to smile at Michael and Kyle, "ready?" He asked.

Michael and Kyle made the rounds saying goodbye to everyone in turn. Michael reminding Max that his car was due a tune up and an oil change probably and Kyle telling Isobel again how much he'd enjoyed her pie.

"Ready." Kyle told Alex. "Ready as I'll ever be." Michael echoed. Then they headed back through the house to their cars.


	2. Chapter 2

When they reached the cars, Alex turned to face the other two with a smile. "I will see you guys at home?" He said, leaning in to kiss them both before moving towards his car.

Michael hopped into his truck and drove back home behind Kyle and Alex. He'd had a good time tonight but he looked forward to spending some time alone with his boyfriends. At the cabin he parked and followed them inside, locking the door behind him.

Once they were home, Alex made a beeline towards the bedroom, sitting down on the bed and slipping his shoe off before moving to take his prosthetic off. He easily peeled off his shirt and his jeans before sliding back to lay on the pillows, waiting for the others to join him.

Michael grabbed three water bottles from the fridge and followed the others into the bedroom. He stripped down as Kyle did, tossing his clothes over the chair and climbing into the bed leaving Kyle in the middle.

Once the other two were settled, Alex melted against Kyle, his hands moving over Kyle's chest. He kissed the other man deeply as he reached for Michael, "I missed you guys today," he breathed when the kiss broke.

"I missed you too." Kyle said softly. "Same." Michael said. "This week especially has been long." He ran his hand down Kyle's chest and stomach, teasing along the band of his boxer briefs.

Alex leaned over Kyle, his hand still moving with Michael's on Kyle's chest, to kiss Michael hard and deep. When he struggled to breathe, he pulled back and kissed down Kyle's chest.

Michael's hand went to Alex's back as he leaned over and kissed down Kyle's chest. He leaned over and attached himself to Kyle's neck, finding that spot he knew drove Kyle wild. 

Kyle threw his head back and groaned softly as they both hit places that were sensitive.

The sounds Kyle was making drove Alex wild, they always did. He flicked his tongue over Kyle's nipple, letting his teeth graze it slightly. Then he swapped to the other nipple, giving it the same attention before starting to go lower, meanwhile, his hand moved rub Michael's thigh.

Michael situation his leg over Kyle's, rocking his hips against Kyle's. Everything felt good and slow and right. They didn't have to rush, they had nowhere to be. It was just them and the night ahead of them. Michael wanted to make the most of it. 

Kyle let one hand go to Alex's back to hold on and the other into Michael's curls where he tugged playfully until Michael moaned into his neck.

After kissing across all of the plains of Kyle's stomach, he moved back up and kissed his husband deeply. He ran his hand over Michael's thigh, slipping under the edge of his shorts as his free hand moved to Kyle's hair as his tongue slipped into his mouth.

Michael closed his teeth around Kyle's earlobe, biting down gently as Alex kissed him. He loved watching them up close like this. They both made such a gorgeous picture together.

Kyle groaned into Alex's mouth when he felt Michael's teeth on his ear, his hand tightening slightly in the other man's curls. 

Alex only pulled back when he couldn't breathe and he looked at the other two as he tried to regain his composure. He was convinced that Kyle never looked so beautiful as he did in this moment; his lips were slightly swollen and red, his eyes blown with lust and his breathing labored. Alex moved to kiss along his jaw, moving lower with more of a purpose this time.

Michael took the opportunity to kiss Kyle's mouth, slow and deep. He dipped his tongue in, twining it with Kyle's, moaning softly into the kiss. When he came up for air he nuzzled along Kyle's jaw, kissing and nibbling down his neck to his collarbone.

Kyle gasped as he felt Alex moving lower. He raised his hips in a silent plea as Michael kissed him, then glanced down at Alex when Michael moved back. He felt overwhelmed in the best way.

He kept his eyes on the other two men as they kissed and he felt warmth spread through him. Alex let his tongue drag along the waistband of Kyle's underwear, looking up at them through his eyelashes before biting into the waistband and tugging them down with a grin.

Kyle shivered slightly as Alex freed him from his underwear. He was achingly hard and his cock sprung free already leaking at the tip. Michael watched all of this, his mouth open in a soft groan, his fingers itching to touch.

Alex quickly wrapped his mouth around Kyle's cock, groaning at the taste. He let his tongue explore his husband for a moment as his hand moved to slide up Michael's thigh under his shorts, "wanna help me?" He asked Michael with a grin before moving back in.

“Oh yeah.” Michael breathed. He gave Kyle’s cheek a swift kiss before moving down the bed opposite Alex. He ran his hand along Kyle’s thigh and bent to lick just the tip of his cock, waiting to follow Alex’s lead.

Kyle whimpered as they both moved to rest between his legs, his hips raising desperately. "Relax baby," Alex breathed, his hand coming to rest gently on Kyle's hip bone, "let us take care of you." He slowly started moving his mouth over Kyle, sucking gently before pulling back to lick down the length to give Michael a chance.

Michael moved in to take the head in his mouth and sucked gently, his tongue flicking the hard edge before he pulled back. He was helplessly drawn to both of them and taking Kyle apart with Alex felt so damn good. Kyle had a hand on each of their heads, fingers sinking into hair, holding on because he needed to feel grounded.

As soon as Michael pulled back, Alex's mouth replaced his, sucking on Kyle's cock, his tongue swirling around it. Alex's hand moved to touch Michael, needing that contact. He ran his tongue around the edge before backing off again. Kyle continued to moan and whimper above them, slowly coming undone.

When Alex moved, Michael took his place, this time sinking down low and swallowing around the head as best he could. He loved how hard Kyle got. It felt so good in Michael’s mouth. He glanced up at Kyle to see his eyes on Michael’s. Michael swallowed again before pulling off.

Kyle groaned at the way Michael swallowed around him, "oh fuck" he gasped. Alex loved watching Michael tear Kyle apart and he had to wiggle to readjust his own erection. Then he had an idea, "Kyle, get on your hands and knees," he insisted, smirking at Michael, his eyes glowing, "then you slide under him and continue what you were doing."

Michael moved aside to allow Kyle room to turn over. Then once he was on his hands and knees Michael slid under him just enough that he could reach his cock. He gave Alex one last glance before taking Kyle back into his mouth, his hands going to Kyle’s hips to help hold them both in place.

Alex liked the way they just followed his directions without question and he smirked at Michael as he adjusted under Kyle. Once they were settled, Alex moved to straddle Michael's stomach groaning when his brushed against him, even through the fabric of their underwear it was hot. Then he leaned forward, gently running his hands over Kyle's ass before leaning in and letting his tongue tease at Kyle's entrance.

Oh fuck, Michael thought as his cock lined up with Alex’s. He couldn’t watch really from his position, but he knew what Alex was doing. Kyle cried out at the first touch of Alex’s tongue and it made Michael moan around him.

Alex couldn't help but smirk at both men's reactions. He rolled his hips against Michael's and swirled his tongue around Kyle's hole again, repeating the movements that he knew his husband loved. He groaned quietly at the sensations, fuck this was hot.

Michael lifted his hips against Alex’s, needing that contact again. God it felt good, even through the layers of cotton between them. He moved his hands from Kyle’s hips to Alex’s, and then took Kyle deep into his throat. He pulled back carefully, pulling off so he could talk. “You can fuck my mouth.” He told Kyle.

“Fuck, Michael.” Was all Kyle could say before Michael was taking him back down his throat.

Humming his approval, Alex continued his movements against Kyle's ass before letting his tongue slip inside him. He continued to push his hips against Michael's again. Kyle let out a whine at their movements, dropping his head against the pillow, "fuck guys!" He nearly screamed.

Michael loved thinking about what they were doing to Kyle, and that they were doing it together. Kyle was vocal, crying out, moaning, saying their names in turn as his pleasure took him over. Michael kept up his steady pace even as Kyle began to thrust into his mouth. Michael knew he was moving between being fucked by Alex's tongue and fucking Michael's mouth and it made Michael whine in the back of his throat. He was so hard where he was pressed against Alex, Alex who was rubbing against him in the most delicious way.

Alex loved the sounds Kyle was making and he was starting to think he might cum just from those but then there was Michael, pressed up against him whining as well and Alex needed more pressure so he pushed down repeatedly against Michael. He could feel the other man's hard cock press against him. He continued to fuck Kyle with his tongue, running his hands over the sensitive skin of the other man's ass.

Kyle was falling apart. He was shuddering, couldn't stop in fact. Michael kept up the suction on his cock and Alex was absolutely wrecking him with his tongue. He'd fallen forward to bury his head in his arms as he moved between his husband and his boyfriend. It was too much and not enough and Kyle was sure he wasn't lasting much longer.

Michael felt the pressure building in his balls, he was close, at just that little bit of pressure he was getting from Alex. And the fact that Kyle sounded like a goddamn porno. It was amazing the sounds he was making.

He knew that Kyle was falling apart against his mouth and Alex was loving every moment of it. He hummed approvingly against Kyle, one hand squeezing at Kyle's ass, the other gripping at Michael's chest as he felt his own release rushing towards him. 

Kyle gasped, "Michael I-" he started in an attempted warning, he was quickly nearing the edge but he couldn't seem to form more words so he just whined low in his throat.

Michael wanted it, he wanted Kyle’s orgasm even more than he wanted his own. So he hummed his answer into Kyle’s skin and took Kyle as deep as he could. Kyle was coming before he could even think. He came with a shout, buried deep in Michael’s throat, Alex’s tongue in his ass. He bucked in their hands and shuddered as he pulsed again and again.

Alex had never felt or heard anything like Kyle's orgasm and it made him moan against the other man's skin, "that's it baby," he mumbled, not slowing his motions. He didn't let up until he felt Kyle starting to come down and then, he slowed his movements and went to grind harder against Michael, the movement sending a rush through him.

Michael pulled off Kyle once he was spent and Kyle moved so he could curl up next to Michael, his hand going to Alex’s leg, his mouth to Michael’s neck, egging them both on. Michael’s fingers dug into Alex’s hips as they ground against one another chasing their own pleasure. It was rough and dirty and Michael loved it. “Come on, baby.” He encouraged as his toes began to curl. “I’m so close.” He warned.

He couldn't stop the whimpers that escaped him as Michael spoke. When he felt Kyle settle beside them, he looked down at him, his eyes blown nearly black with need and he dove into a hard, rough kiss, groaning as he came. His hips continuing to move against Michael's with the same force as his orgasm washed over him.

It was impossible to stop his orgasm as he felt the splash of wet heat between them. Michael kissed Alex back roughly, inelegantly, his pleasure coursing through him in waves as he came in his underwear like a horny teenager.

Alex tangled his hand in Michael's hair as he felt the other man come undone under him and he couldn't help the moan that escaped into Michael's mouth. Once he was sure they were both sated, he slowed his hips and broke the kiss, "fuck," he gasped.

“Yeah.” Michael agreed. He was fucked out in the best way. Kyle sat up and pulled Alex into a kiss and then turned and did the same with Michael. Then Kyle collapsed back on the bed with a chuckle. “That was fantastic.”

He melted into Kyle's kiss and then smiled as he watched the other two kiss. Alex leaned back, smiling, "yeah, that's one word for it," he said with a laugh, shaking his head. 

Kyle was still grinning when he slid off the bed and moved to the different dresser drawers and tossing both of the other men clean underwear

"Thanks." Michael said, grabbing the clean underwear as he sat up and stripped out of his dirty ones. He still felt weak from his orgasm and couldn't wait to curl up with his boyfriends and sleep. But first he took a quick trip to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Kyle joined him at the sink with a grin.

Alex smiled at his husband, "thanks," he slipped into the clean underwear, watching with a smile as his boys disappeared into the bathroom. He leaned over to the bedside table and grabbed the mouthwash he kept there and rinsing his mouth. 

Kyle glanced at Michael, leaning in close, "thanks for that," he blushed slightly, "that was so hot." He rinsed his mouth and kissed Michael's cheek.

"Any time." Michael teased. He was pleased though that Kyle had enjoyed himself so much. They would definitely have to remember that for the future.

Back in the bedroom Michael urged Kyle to go ahead and take the middle for cuddling and sleeping because it was his turn and also because Michael knew how tactile he was after sex. He needed the touch as much as they needed to give it to him.

By the time they came back to the bed, Alex had settled on one side and he readily welcomed Kyle into his arms, kissing him softly as their bodies melted together. When Michael joined them, Alex kissed him gently too, one hand extending over Kyle to touch Michael too, "how did I get so lucky?" He asked the silence.

Alex's question made Michael grin that stupid grin he reserved just for Alex and Kyle. He couldn't help it if he tried. They always knew how to make him smile like that.

"I think we all got lucky." Kyle said softly. He felt warm and loved and was already drifting off to sleep.

"Good night," Alex whispered with a small smile, kissing Kyle's head gently, "I love you both." Then he let himself start to drift.

Kyle snuggled in closer, "love you guys too," he mumbled sleepily.

"Love you." Michael whispered. His eyes were already closed and he felt wonderfully relaxed, somewhere between awake and asleep. It felt so good to be in this bed with the two men he loved most and before he could think about it further, Michael was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The air was dusty around him, they were moving through a city center, trying to meet up with a source; when suddenly the air erupted in a hail of gunfire and screams. Alex ran, ran hard, trying to find the source and he had just found a building to cover him when an explosion rang out and everything went dark. 

In the bed, he had sweat and tears covering his face and he thrashed against the sheets, low groans and whines escaping him.

Kyle woke first, as Alex's body was half on top of his own. He was tossing about and making pained noises. Once Kyle was awake enough he realized that Alex was having one of his nightmares. 

This required delicacy, because he couldn't just put his hands on Alex and wake him. He had to do it in as non-threatening a way as possible.

"Alex? Honey?" He asked softly at first. When he got no response he tried a little louder. "Alex. Aleeeexx. Hon, you're having a nightmare. Come back to me." He urged.

"What is it?" Michael asked sleepily.

"Alex is having a nightmare and I'm trying to wake him up." Kyle replied. He ran a hand down Alex's arm as lightly as he could. "Alex, baby, you're safe." He tried again.

Around the darkness, he could hear the screams of his brothers as they were hit or trapped under the building with him and he felt sharp pains shoot through his leg. He tried to force his eyes open as he heard someone yell his name

Suddenly, at Kyle's gentle touch, his eyes snapped open, his breath coming out in ragged gasps and sobs slipping from his lips as he tried to get his bearings.

Kyle worked to soothe Alex with his hands and words, but he knew an upset like this wouldn’t easily fade. On the other side of him, Michael sat up rubbing at his eyes in the darkness. “Is there anything I can do? Get some water, a washcloth?” He offered. He hadn’t seen Alex like this before though they’d warned him it happened now and then.

Alex could hear their muffled voices nearby but he was still struggling to focus on them. He was shaking all over, tears still falling freely.

Kyle nodded to Michael, "yeah, water would definitely be good and then sit on his other side," he kept his voice quiet and calm.

Michael nodded and slipped out of bed. He hurried to the kitchen for a bottle of water and then rushed to bring it back. Kyle was still talking to Alex softly when he got back. As instructed he sat on the other side of Alex and opened his water for him then passed it to him without a word.

By the time Michael returned, Alex's vision and hearing had cleared slightly. He could feel the warmth on either side of him as he took the water, his hands shaking; he took one small sip and handed it back to Michael, dropping his head in his hands as he tried to breathe.

Kyle kept his touches featherlight over Alex's sweaty skin, "s'okay," he whispered, "just breathe, you're safe."

It was a little hard to see in the dark, but Michael put the cap back on the water and held on to it in case Alex needed more. He felt a little helpless because Kyle seemed to know what to do, but Alex was still very upset.

"Touch him, he needs touch, just keep it very light." Kyle explained. Michael was so grateful for the instruction and he took to stroking his fingers along Alex's arm and back.

"Baby, it's okay, just feel whatever you need to feel, you aren't alone. You're safe." Kyle repeated.

Alex zeroed in on the feeling of their hands on him, focusing on that and grounding him. After a moment, he was able to suck in a few deep breaths and his muscles seemed to relax slightly.

When Kyle knew that Alex could hear his voice, he took a breath and said quietly, "Okay Alex, tell me five things you can see."

Alex took a small breath and opened his eyes slowly, "you, Michael, our bed, the walls of the cabin, the laundry basket."

Michael listened to Alex list the five things he could see and felt oddly happy to be included. He wanted Alex to know he was here, even if he didn’t know how to really help like Kyle did.

Kyle gave Michael a small smile before continuing, "good baby, now four things you can feel."

Alex closed his eyes and took another deep breath, "your hands, Michael's hands, the sheets, the fan blowing."

Kyle nodded, smiling at the way Alex's breaths were coming easier, "good, three things you can hear?"

Alex listened, "your voice, Michael's breaths, the air conditioner"

Michael watched all of this in awe of Kyle. Even he felt soothed listening to Kyle talk. It was kind of amazing to see. And it seemed to be working on Alex. His breaths were steadier, his voice calmer.

He could feel Alex starting to relax, and Kyle smiled, "okay, two things you can smell, "our bed, and my own sweat," he crinkled his nose and chuckled lightly.

Kyle laughed, "good, now one thing you can taste."

Alex's breathing was reaching normal, "the water Michael brought me." He sagged against them slightly. 

"Welcome back," Kyle said, with a soft smile.

When Alex relaxed against them, Michael placed a small kiss on his shoulder. He didn’t quite know what to say, though Michael suffered from nightmares too, he didn’t think this was exactly the same. Waking up usually calmed Michael’s anxiety, but this went deeper. He just wanted Alex to know that he and Kyle were there.

Kyle smiled at Michael, "so that was a grounding exercise, he taught me that after one particularly bad night that ended with me getting an accidental black eye," he touched Alex more solidly now, running a hand through his hair, "in case you ever need to do it and I'm not here, just remember sight, sound, smell, taste, and touch. The order doesn't really matter." He leaned into Alex now and nodded for Michael to do the same, "and make sure to keep your touches soft and slow until you are sure that he's completely here."

Michael leaned into Alex just a little more, his hand firmer as he stroked Alex's arm. "I will." Michael promised. He committed the exercise to memory and then leaned his head over on Alex's shoulder. "I love you." He whispered. He'd been worried, but now that Alex was calming down, Michael was calming down too.

Alex nuzzled his face in Michael's hair, his breathing almost normal now, "I love you too," he replied, his voice still a little shaky as he reached for Kyle, squeezing them both gently, "both of you."

Kyle brushed Alex's bangs off his forehead. "How do you feel now? Do you want to try and sleep or are you getting up?" Kyle asked gently. It was always up to Alex, whatever was best for him and since Kyle didn't have to be up early the next day he would get up too.

He loved that Kyle knew what he needed, knew how to take care of him. Alex sighed, "I'm still tired, can I have one of my pills and try to sleep a while longer?" He breathed, staying close to them both.

“Sure.” Kyle answered softly. “I’ll be right back.” Kyle slipped from the bed and padded off into the bathroom while Michael rubbed circles on Alex’s back. When Kyle returned he passed a little pill to Alex and Michael handed over the water bottle again.

Alex snuggled into Michael while Kyle was gone, "sorry if I freaked you out," he whispered. He smiled at Kyle when he returned with the pill, taking it and the water bottle and quickly popping them in his mouth, "thank you guys," he finally said.

“You didn’t.” Michael assured him. “I’m just glad I know how to help now.” 

“You’re welcome, babe.” Kyle said softly. Then he laid back down next to Alex and patted the pillow next to him. “Do you want the middle?” He asked Alex.

He felt a little guilty taking the middle away from Kyle but he truly thought having them both close might keep him more grounded, so he nodded, "if you don't mind," he said, his voice sounding small. 

Kyle smiled, "of course not, come here."

And Alex immediately curled up beside him, pulling Michael with him.

Michael curled on his side, one hand wrapped loosely around Alex’s bicep. Just to reassure Alex that he was there. He thought Alex was pretty amazing with his ability to bounce back from a panic attack so fast.

Alex could still feel his heart beating faster but he knew his medicine would kick in soon so he forced himself to focus on the warm hands touching him. This was his first panic attack in ages and he hated the hungover feeling that he got after they subsided.

Kyle settled down, one hand on Alex to comfort him. He closed his eyes and just listened to the other’s steady breathing. This attack hadn’t been too bad compared to others Alex had, but it was enough that Alex needed his meds which was bad enough. Kyle hoped he would be able to rest now. That was his last thought as he drifted back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Kyle's birthday and in true Kyle fashion he had a shift at the hospital so Alex and Michael were making his favorite for dinner when he got home. "Okay," Alex said, smiling at Michael, "the chicken has been thawing since this morning so we need to season it and get it in the oven," he continued.

"Right." Michael said. He washed his hands and then went to the little spice cabinet. He had no idea what to get, he realized with a frown. "What am I looking for?" He asked. He was excited to get to help, and to learn something while doing it, but he wasn't excited about the part where Alex found out just how hopeless Michael was.

Alex laughed quietly watching Michael for a moment while he patted the chicken dry, "let's see, the usual salt and pepper, thyme, and garlic I think will do it," he told Michael, moving to grab a bottle of olive oil.

Okay, Michael could handle that. He found the seasonings and pulled them out of the cabinet and laid them out on the counter top for Alex. "And then you just..." He twirled his hand over the chicken. "Just sprinkle it on?" Michael asked.

Giving Michael a fond smile, he nodded, "something like that," he said, pouring the olive oil over the chicken and starting to sprinkle the seasoning on it, "most of this is trial and error, you don't want to use too much," he huffed, "sorry there isn't a more exact science to this," he frowned.

"That's okay." Michael said as he watched. It basically looked like the chicken was getting a good layer of each seasoning before Alex moved on to the next. "What do I need to set the oven to?" he asked, thinking ahead.

"Hmm, let's do 350 for now," he answered as he covered the bird with the last seasoning. Then he turned to pull the vegetables out of the refrigerator.

Michael took a moment to work out the controls for the oven, but once he did he set the oven for 350. "What else does Kyle like to eat?" Michael wondered. "And do I get my favorite dinner for my birthday?" He teased.

Once the oven was preheated, Alex slipped the chicken inside and turned to find them both a knife, "Kyle mostly just loves food," he laughed, "but he likes food that is secretly healthy." He passed the carrots to Michael to be chopped, "and of course you do," he leaned in and kissed Michael's cheek.

Michael took the carrots with a little trepidation and began to chop them on the cutting board. "Like this?" He asked of his little disks of carrot. He knew he could probably be tidier with the varying sizes, but that was something he'd have to work on. "Good, I'll have to figure out what my most favorite meal is." He chuckled at himself.

"Perfect," Alex said with a grin as he cut the small potatoes into to chunks, "it can be anything, don't be shy." He kept an eye on the clock, "I also got Kyle a small ice cream cake so make sure you remember your desert," he winked.

"Okay." Michael said as he went back to chopping. He tired to feel a little more confident about it as he went. There was something oddly satisfying about watching the long carrots turn into little chopped circles. "Oh." he said, surprised. "Okay, yeah." He agreed. He'd have to come up with a dessert too.

"I just realized I don't know when your birthday is." Michael said. He wanted to be able to cook for Alex too.

He kept glancing at Michael, watching as his confidence increased with the cutting and it made him smile. At Michael's question, he laughed, "it's September 25th," he told the other man with a grin.

“Kyle and I will have to cook for you too. So I guess I better get better at cooking.” Michael said with a laugh. He showed the cut carrots to Alex. “What’s next?” He asked.

Alex laughed and looked at Michael, "I am interested in seeing that," he grinned. He finished cutting the potatoes and moved to pull the chicken out, "now we put the vegetables in with the chicken and let it cook for about an hour or so."

That made Michael laugh even harder. He’d have to practice a lot if he and Kyle were going to pull that off. “Okay.” He said. He brought the carrots over and carefully slid them in around the chicken. This didn’t seem as hard as he’d imagined it would be. Then again he had Alex telling him what to do.

Once they got the vegetables in the pan, Alex turned to Michael, "so what shall we do while we wait?" He asked, "we have about an hour before we do anything else in there and a little longer than that before Kyle gets home."

“Oh? Hmm, what should we do with our time?” Michael teased. He crossed the small space between them and backed Alex up against the counter before hedging him in with both arms. Then he leaned in and kissed Alex slowly, gently.

When Alex felt his back touch the counter, every nerve in his body came alive and he smirked as Michael leaned in. His arms wrapped around Michael's neck and he sighed into the kiss.

Michael's hands went to Alex's jaw, holding him close. He took advantage of Alex's sigh and dipped his tongue into his mouth. It felt so good to have Alex here with him, kissing Alex would never get old. The same spark that always lit him up before, lit him up now. Their chemistry was electric.

Alex let his hands slip up into Michael's curls, tugging at them gently. He liked the warmth that kissing Michael sent through him and he pressed his body hard against Michael's.

Needing to catch his breath and not wanting to strip Alex down in the kitchen, Michael pulled back and rested his forehead against Alex's. He tried to just breathe for a second but ended up chuckling at himself. "As much as I like where this was going, I think maybe we should cool off. Maybe cuddle on the couch, watch something on tv? What do you think?" He asked.

He couldn't help but pout slightly when Michael pulled back, frowning at him and his grip tightened in Michael's hair slightly. After a breath, he nodded, "okay, tv sounds good," he breathed with a chuckle.

Michael released Alex, albeit slowly, and made his way to the couch. He immediately reached for Alex again, curling himself around his boyfriend. "You pick, I don't care what we watch."

Alex wrapped himself around Michael and smiled, "anything is fine, I'm more interested in the company than the tv," he said, nuzzling into Michael.

Michael made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat when Alex nuzzled into him. "You don't play fair." He complained. Except he wasn't really complaining. "Fine, fine, I'll find something." Michael picked up the remote and started flipping through channels but all he could think about was Alex and Alex's perfectly formed mouth, and Alex's wicked hands.

He couldn't help but grin playfully at Michael's complaint, his nose rubbing over the other man's cheek. Alex let his hands find their way into Michael's curls again, tugging gently but masking it as playing with his hair.

Michael stopped on a comedy not because he particularly wanted to watch it, but because Alex had a hand in his hair tugging his curls and it was driving him to distraction. He closed his hand over Alex's knee and tried to focus on the television. But he had no idea what was going on.

Alex stared at the tv, barely seeing or hearing anything that was happening as he continued his covert attempt to drive Michael crazy. He massaged Michael's scalp, moving to nuzzle behind his ear, humming happily at their closeness.

Michael growled and turned, pressing Alex back. "We're supposed to be watching tv." He said. "Not playing drive Michael crazy." He accused. Still he couldn't help but grin at Alex. He couldn't watch television when Alex was right here, being so playful and open and all Michael wanted was to kiss him silly. So he bent in for a kiss.

He had to bite back a smirk as Michael turned to him, he blinked innocently at him, "I don't know what you mean," he said, smiling as Michael kissed him. How did Michael truly expect him to sit and watch TV just moments after he was pinned against the kitchen counter.

Michael hitched Alex's leg up so he could push Alex back and lay between his legs. He dipped his tongue into Alex's mouth, groaning as he settled over Alex. He had one hand on the back of Alex's neck and one under his knee, keeping him close.

Alex groaned as Michael crowded against him, one hand gripped at Michael's shirt, the other in his hair tugging gently. He loved when Michael reacted to him like this.

"Want you." Michael whispered when he pulled back. Then he dipped lower, tugging at Alex's collar so he could get at his neck so he could taste him. "God, Alex, you drive me wild."

He hummed at Michael's words, his head dropping immediately to the side to allow him better access. He whined quietly at the feeling of Michael's lips on his neck, his grip tightening, "that goes both ways," he almost growled.

Fuck. "Can I touch you?" Michael asked. his fingers dancing over Alex's belt. He wanted to get Alex off one way or another. Wanted to make him feel good. And to take his own pleasure in doing so.

Alex could feel Michael waiting for permission and he looked down at him, "Michael, after everything, especially in situations like this, you don't have to ask," he smiled, tugging the other man up to kiss him again.

Michael shivered as Alex’s words washed over him. He kissed Alex back almost in a frenzy of heat and want and yes please. Then he was opening Alex’s belt as fast as he could, stripping apart his fly. He slid his hand into Alex’s underwear and closed it around Alex’s cock. He needed this as much as he wanted to give it to Alex.

He pushed up against Michael, his body shaking under his touch. When Michael wrapped his hand around his cock, Alex almost cried out, "fuck," he gasped into Michael's mouth. Alex needed more, needed to touch Michael too and he gripped at Michael's belt buckle.

“Please.” Michael whined into Alex’s mouth. He wanted Alex’s hands on him. So he moved back just for a moment so Alex could get his belt and fly open, then he bent to capture Alex’s lips again.

Alex made quick work of Michael's belt, tugging down his fly and letting his hand slip to grab the other man's cock. He returned the kiss and tugged at Michael's bottom lip with his teeth, moaning at the contact.

Michael moaned as Alex did, echoing him. It felt so good and Michael was so needy for it, so ready for it. He jerked Alex off fast and rough, soaking up every sound he made, rushing them both toward their orgasms.

Alex matched Michael's speed, groaning as he felt his body quickly approaching orgasm, "fuck Michael!" He gasped, continuing to whine and moan with each movement.

"Oh god!" Michael couldn't quite keep kissing Alex so he buried his face against Alex's neck, moaning and looking down their bodies at their hands as they jerked each other off. He could feel his toes beginning to curl in his boots as his stomach clenched, his orgasm building.

His free hand laced deeper into Michael's curls, holding on tight as his orgasm quickly rushed closer. He knew Michael was close too, "come for me cowboy," he nearly growled in Michael's ear.

That did it. Alex's command sent a shock through his system that went right to his cock and before he could say a word he was coming in stripes all over himself and Alex with a long moan. He kept his own hand going, trying to drag Alex over the edge with him.

As soon as he felt Michael start to come, Alex followed suit, hold Michael close to him as their moans came together. After a moment, he slowed his movements, "Michael," he gasped with a chuckle.

"Damn." Michael said, his own chuckle echoing Alex's. He pulled himself up so he could kiss Alex properly as he slowly removed his hands from Alex's underwear.

"Good news is, now we might be able to focus on Kyle tonight," he teased, removing his hand from Michael's underwear too.

Michael laughed. "You're so right." He said. "Come get cleaned up with me?" He asked playfully. "I think we have just enough time left before the chicken is done. And we can plot how best to show Kyle a happy birthday."

Alex nodded and moved to untangle himself from Michael. Then he stood, smiling at the other man, "I think we will do just fine with that, we seem to do a good job of taking Kyle apart, especially together."

Michael had to laugh. They did do a pretty good job with Kyle when they worked together. He pulled himself off the couch and headed for the bathroom. “It’s one of my favorite things.” Michael admitted with a grin.

He followed Michael to the bathroom, grinning, "yeah me too," he laughed along with Michael, reaching for a wash cloth for them to clean up with. He leaned in and kissed Michael on the cheek, "and I'm glad we get to have that fun together."

Michael finished up with the washcloth then washed his hands. "Me too." He said. "It's funny because I was so worried in the beginning, but everything seems to have just fallen into place." He stepped out into the bedroom and rummaged in his drawer to find a clean t-shirt to wear. Then he changed and tossed the soiled shirt into the basket.

Alex laughed, "yeah," he cleaned himself up, "interestingly enough, I knew from the beginning that this could work, as long as we were all on board at least." He smiled at Michael, "but I will say that it worked out so much better than I could have imagined."

Michael nodded. It had surpassed his wildest dreams, frankly, and he was just so grateful to both of them for making it happen. He headed back to the kitchen to check on the timer, there was only ten minutes left at this point. “What time does Kyle get home today?” He asked Alex.

He laughed, and changed into a pair of clean shorts before making his way into the kitchen as well, "he is supposed to get off in about 20 minutes," Alex said, moving to glance in the oven, "want to help me make some cornbread?" He asked.

Twenty minutes wasn’t long, but the drive out to the cabin would take a little time. Michael was starting to get excited. He wanted Kyle to have a great night. “Sure.” He said. “How can I help?”

Alex moved around the kitchen, gathering the needed ingredients, "will you please get the iron skillet and get some butter to grease it?" He continued his movements, smiling at Michael.

Michael dug around in the cabinet until he found the iron skillet and did the same in the fridge with the butter. Then he turned to Alex. “I think I understand how to grease it.” He said. He grabbed a couple of paper towels and went to work.

He watched Michael, a soft smile on his face, "you got it," he grabbed a mixing bowl, "so for cornbread, you need flour, milk, eggs, corn meal, butter, and I usually add a touch of sugar," he explained, "so you just mix them all," he said, mixing them as he went.

“Do you have any of this written down anywhere?” Michael asked, a little bit in awe. He finished greasing the pan and handed it over to Alex. “Because I know I’m not going to remember all of that after just this one time.”

"I think there is a recipe book around here somewhere, I'll find it for you," Alex said with a grin. He likes that Michael was at least somewhat interested in learning how to cook. He took the skillet and when the mixture was finished, he filled the skillet and slipped it into the oven, removing the chicken at the same time.

“Oh wow that looks amazing.” Michael said. He couldn’t quite believe he’d helped make something that looked so good. It smelled pretty awesome too. “Should I set the table?” He offered.

Alex grinned, "yeah it does," he said, moving to cover the chicken in aluminum foil. "Yeah that would be great," he answered, glancing at Michael, "thanks for all of your help today," he said quietly as he rinsed off the dishes that he could.

“You’re welcome. Thanks for showing me the ropes.” Michael said as he started pulling out plates for the table. He laid them out then came back for silverware. On his way past he kissed Alex’s cheek.

"Any time," he said with a smile, leaning in to the kiss on his cheek. This felt so simple and domestic and he suddenly hoped for many more days like this. Just as he moved to check the bread again, he heard a car approaching outside and he turned to grin at Michael.

Michael grinned back at Alex. They’d had such a good evening cooking and fooling around and trading smiles, Now that get to share that with Kyle and celebrate him for his birthday. It was just an all around perfect night.


End file.
